Drake
Aubrey Drake Graham (born October 24, 1986), better known as Drake, is a Canadian rapper, singer-songrwiter, record producer, actor, and entrepeneur. He acheived recognition as an actor in the early 2000s on the teen drama TV series Degrassi: The Next Generation before becoming an artist. Early Life Aubrey Drake Graham was born in Toronto, Ontario on October 24, 1986 to Dennis Graham, an African American drummer and Sandra "Sandi" Sher, an Ashkenazi Jewish Canadian florist and English teacher. In his youth, he attended a Jewish day school and had a Bar Mitzvah ceremony. Why His Songs Rock: #His beats are amazing. #He has some really good lyrics. #His flow is great. #He has an entertaining voice. #His music videos are shot well. #He can do many different styles of music, including R&B and pop. #He is a decent actor and voice actor in the case of the TV show Degrassi and the animated movie Ice Age: Continental Drift. #His album covers are great. #He made a great diss track called "Duppy Freestyle", which was aimed at Pusha T. Pusha later responded with the song "The Story of Adidon". #He is one of the best new school rappers today. #He has inspired many new artists. #He does really good on features. Sometimes he uses his star power on features to help other smaller rappers or artists to get going in the game like he did with Lil Baby, 21 Savage, iLoveMakonnen, Majid Jordan, PARTYNEXTDOOR, The Weeknd, BlocBoy JB and most recently Blueface. #He collabrated some good artists such as Lil Wayne, The Weeknd, Kanye West, Eminem, and Rihanna. #His voice's versatility allows him to make both tracks in which he sounds soft,emotional and melodic,and also tracks where he sounds serious,tough,and confident. #He is actually respectful to fans and haters alike.An example is when the Frank Ocean fans were booing him as they wanted Frank to be the surprise guest on Camp Flog Gnaw,he simply accepted their request and left the stage. Bad Qualities: #He has some bad songs like "I'm Upset", "Nonstop", "Ratchet Happy Birthday" and "One Dance". #His albums Views and Scorpion ''received mixed reviews from critics. ''More Life also received mixed reviews. #Many of his albums suffer from having too much filler and uneeded songs. #He steals flows from other artists sometimes like in KMT and SICKO MODE where he stole the flows of the late XXXTentacion (from his song Look At Me!) and Famous Dex (from his song Japan) respectively. #He once kissed a 17 year old girl and commented on her breasts. #He had one of the worst freestyles of all time. #His verse on Nicki Minaj's "Only" was very corny and laughably bad. #He removed his Michael Jackson song "Don't Matter to Me" from his UK Tourset in the wake of infamous Leaving Neverland. This shows that even he was lacking sense. #He texts Millie Bobby Brown who is 15 and Billie Eilish who was 17 at the time which had many worried and as a result labeled him and his action as creepy. However, both came to his defence. #For his music video of his song "War" Marcella Zoia had a cameo. She is a woman from Toronto who is known as "chair girl" and plead guilty to throwing a chair over a 45th floor balcony which fell onto a busy highway (which could've injured or killed someone) and may face a six month prison sentence. This led to outrage from Canadians. However, Drake has said that he didn't choose any of extras that appeared in the video and fortunately he later re-released a new version which cut Marcella's cameo. Discography *''Thank Me Later'' (2010) *''Take Care'' (2011) *''Nothing Was the Same'' (2013) *''Views'' (2016) *''Scorpion'' (2018) Trivia *He cites Jay-Z, Kanye West, Lil Wayne, Usher, and Aaliyah as music influences. *He got booed off by Frank Ocean fans on Camp Flog Gnaw festival, causing Tyler to change his bio quickly to "embarrassed by fans right now" and tweet about CFG and Drake. Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Pop Category:Pop-rap Category:Alternative R&B Category:Soul Category:Trap Category:Synth-pop Category:1980s Category:Internet memes Category:Drake Category:Canadian singers Category:Artists Category:Actors Category:1990s Category:1986 Births Category:Artists Lacking Sense